The Butcher and The Niece
by obssessed-1
Summary: Colonel Tavington is relieved of his duties until further notice. He left in charge of the lord generals niece, whom he disliked from the first meeting with her. What happens when they meet again, and the colonels job is on the line? Now the story takes a
1. Default Chapter

The Butcher and the Neice

I do not own the Patriot. Jillian is mine.

"Why does God put such insufferable people on this earth," Colonel William Tavington asked himself as he and the Green Dragoons headed back to the british estate," We won't get anywhere with that ghost running all over the place."

"Colonel Tavington," came one of the many voices Tavington despised hearing," My quarters, now."

Tavington watched the LordGeneral Cornwallis walk back into the manor house. After about a minute, he stalked in after him.

"Yes my lord," he asked. The lord General motioned for him to sit.

"What did I send you out to do today, Colonel?" the General asked in a dangerously low voice.

"You sent me out to do a raid sir," Tavington answered.

"And did it get done?" Tavington eyed him for a moment," It did not sir."

"Why not," the General asked as his voice began to rise.

" The Ghost," Tavington said," He ambushed my men, and killed on of them."

"Colonel Tavington I'm not quite understanding why you are called the Butcher. I have sent you out on many raids, and you have returned every time to tell me that you didn't do it because some block head continental kept ambushing you."

"Sir I assure you that this is going to stop," Tavington said," The next raid-"

"Will be led by someone else, colonel," Corwallis interrupted," I am relieving you of your duties until further notice."

Colonel Tavington jumped out of his chair,"There is no other man in this army who has the balls to take charge of the Dragoons."

"On the contrary there is Captain Bordon," Cornwallis said," He equals you in strength, but not in brutality."

"And what am I to do while off duty," Tavington asked," Sit on my ass and watch it grow while my men are out there fighting."

"I assure you Colonel Tavington that you will be on your toes every minute of every day," the general said,"For it just so happens that there has been a death in my family. My sister has passed away, and her daughter has nowhere else to go."

Tavingtons' eyes widened, "Not your niece Jillian."

"The very same," Cornwallis said," I love my niece very much, probably more than my sister did, and now that you are free I am appointing you her personnal...babysitter."

"And what if I refuse?" the Colonel asked. He was acting a little too brave, for the General sraightened up to his full height," If you refuse I will send you back to England as a disgrace of war."

Tavington sighed,"Yes sir."

There was Tavington did not want to look after the generals niece. She was a moody little brat and she dispised Tavington. The last time he saw her was when she was 6 years of age, and even then the colonel vowed that he never wanted to see her again.

"Sir that girl does not cooperate with me at all," Tavington said," Last time you left her in my charge she ran off and I couldn't find her for hours."

"That was your fault," the general said," You should have been nicer to her."

"I beg to differ sir, she wasn't nice to me," Tavington said.

"You sound childish right now Colonel," Cornwallis said," but I will make you a deal. If you can get on her good side, and she on yours, then I will let you cotinue on the raids. But until then you are releived of your duties.Fair enough?"

"Yes sir," the colonel said. He had no choice whether he agreed to the terms or not.

"Good," the general said," She will be arriving tomorrow."

"Sir I must know, how old is she?" Tavington asked.

"She turned 15 in January," Cornwallis said," I have a picture if you would care to see what you will be watching soon."

He went over to his desk and pulled out a slightly tattered photo.He showed it to Tavington.

The colonel was shocked. She was absolutley beautiful. Her hair was a shining blue-black, she had freckles here and there, and wore glasses that made her figure almost perfect.

"She has grown hasn't she?" Cornwallis asked. Tavington nodded. Maybe it was possible that she would not be as difficult as she was 9 years ago.

"I expect you to take good care of her," Cornwallis said from somewhere far away to the colonel," She is my pride and joy."

"I will sir," Tavington said.

ok theres the first chapter of yet another story. please read and review.


	2. Jillian

Jillian

Colonel Tavington couldn't sleep that night. He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the thought of seeing Jillian again. He could only remember her as a snotty little six-year-old, who didn't listen to anyone except her uncle. From what Tavington had seen from her, he was under the impression that she loved her uncle so much that she would do anything for him. The day she went back to England, she was bawling at her uncle asking him to let her stay. Then again she was only six, therefore her feelings might have changed.

The sun began to rise. The colonel got out of his bed and dressed slower than he usually did. He would have been out on a raid right now, but no, he gets relieved of his duties, and is now stuck with one of his worst nightmares. At least he didn't say I had to marry her, Tavington thought, she is of age and I would have gone insane.

A knock on the door echoed around his room," Enter."

A servant boy came in," Sir, the Lord General Cornwallis is waiting for you. His niece arrives in 10 minutes."

"Thank you," Tavington said. The boys' face was practically glowing," His niece sir, she's a gem isn't she?"

"Try looking after her for a day and then you tell me," Tavington muttered.

"Sorry sir, it's not my place to be speaking to you as if you were as low a class as I,"the boy said. He exited without another word.

Tavington took another moment to look over his figure. When he was convinced that he looked half kind and half frightening he left and met the Lord general outside.

"It's about time colonel," Cornwallis said," Tell me, did you get lost on the way."

"No sir," Tavintong said," I was making sure I looked regulation for your nieces arrival"

The sound of carriage wheels could be heard outside the gates. They started to open slowly. A white carriage rolled in through the gates. It slowed to a stop in front of the General. Tavingtons' heart skipped a beat as he saw a womanly shape in the shadows.

Here it goes, Tavington thought as the girl jumped out of the carriage and almost knocked the General over as she threw herself at him.

"Dear niece," Cornwallis said.

"Oh uncle I've missed you so, and now I never have to leave you," Jillian said. Her voice had changed a lot. Tavington liked the sound of it. It was soft, and the way a 15 year old girls voice should sound. Cornwallis pulled her away from him so he could look at her.

" Oh my dear you have grown so much over the years," he said," You look wonderful."

"As do you uncle," Jillian said," You look just as wonderful and I know you always will. It hurts that I just lost my mother, but when they said I was to be brought to you, my heart lifted. I feel that God is giving me a gift, telling me that even though my mother is gone I should always look up, because there are still people out there for me, and he's watching."

"You are a wonderful girl, Jillian," Cornwallis said," Tell me do you remember Colonel Tavington?"

Tavington's insides froze. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Jillian turned to face him.

He expected a glare, but instead recieved a smile. It was only a little smile but that was enough for the Colonel.

"My lady," Tavington said, bowing," I must say you have developed much, and as your uncle said, you look wonderful."

"Colonel you flatter me," Jillian said," It is good to see you again.Trust me I could never forget you."

The colonel stared at her for a moment. She seems to have changed, he thought, but has she really.

"Well, Jillian come up to my quarters, and tell me of your years in England," the Lord General said," Tavington you will accompany us."

"Yes sir," Tavington said. He followed behind them as Jillian began telling her uncle everything.

This may be a little easier than I thought, Tavington said to himself.

**oh I liked this chapter. I felt half the time that I was blabbing, but when I read it I liked it. Keep those reviews coming, and I hope that Tavington being a babysitter isn't rediculous. Trust me he will get mean. If i want him to.**


	3. Rules

Rules

Jillian told her uncle everything that happened during their 9-year-separation period. It was almost dusk by the time she had finished.

"Well I am glad that your years in England were good," the lord general said.

"Yes but now I am here and my years here will be even better," Jillian said.

Cornwallis smiled at her. Tavington noticed the look he was giving her, the look of pure love and caring. Tavington would bet anything that if he tried to hit her he would find himself on the ground with a bullet to the chest.He gave a quick smirk at the thought.

"Now," Cornwallis said,"while I have your attention I have some rules to lay down for the both of you."

Jillian straightened in her chair. Tavington Didn't move at all.

"We will start with you, Jillian,"Cornwallis said,"Now I trust you remember the letter I sent you before you left?"

"Yes uncle I remember," Jillian said.

"Good," the Lord General said,"Now, as you know I have appointed Colonel Tavington as your caretaker. I expect you to show him respect and maturity. Any rule breaking or disobedience and you shall be punished. Is that understood?"

Jillian shot Colonel Tavington an evil glare. To the General she said," Yes uncle. I will show the Colonel respect, though I don't understand why I need a caretaker."

Cornwallis ignored that remark and turned to the Colonel. Tavington stared straight into the General's eyes.

"You are on probation,"Cornwallis said,"I have given you the job of watching over my niece. If you can show me that watching a young lady is no trouble for you, then you shall resume your daily duties of raiding. If not you will be stripped of your rank, and I will either have you work around the manor house, or I will send you back to England. Is that clear, Colonel"

"Crystal sir," Tavington replied. He looked at Jillian out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were beginning to droop a little. Cornwallis looked at her.

"Jillian are you alright?"

"Yes I am," Jillian answered," I'm just tired. It was a long trip."

"Well then, I shall escort you to your quarters,"Cornwallis said. He got up out of his chair and offered Jillian his arm. She rose slowly and took it.

"Colonel you are excused," the General said.

As the two walked by, Jillian gave the colonel a kick. He jumped out of hischair, causing the General to stop.

"Is there anything wrong colonel,''he asked. Tavington glared down at Jillian. How could she look so inoccent when she knew she had just done something rong.

"Well,Colonel," Jillian said,"is anything the matter?''

"Nothing at all,"Tavington sad through clenched teeth.

Jillian and the general exited the room.

_You want to play it that way,_the colonel thought,_I'm in._


	4. A Butcher Watching a Brat

A Butcher Watching a Brat

Colonel Tavington slept a little better that night. He had a dream that Jillian decided to go back to England, and the General resigned and Tavington became general. Tavington woke up in a good mood. He knew all too well that it would not last.

'Time for my first day watching that brat' the colonel thought. He rose slowly from his four poster and began dressing just as slowly as he did yesterday. He looked himself up and down, and finding himself satisfactory exited his room and went to wait for Jillian.

"Good morning colonel," said a voice behind him. Tavington turned around and stared straight into Jillian's green eyes.

"Why didn't you wake mewhen you got up," Tavington asked," You know you are not to be wondering by yourself."

"You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping," Jillian said with the same innocent stare she gave him the previous night,"I figured I could handle it. I am after all 15 years old, and perfectly capable of going to the washroom by myself."

"I will be reporting this to your uncle," Tavington said.

Jillian laughed," What's the matter Colonel, you can't handle it yourself? How did you get through all those raids? Surely you couldn't have handled those rebels. You probably came running to my dear uncle."

"You are taking advantage of your uncles generosity,"Tavington said.

" No," Jillian said," I am taking advantage of your one weakness."

"How dare you," Taington said," You will be punished for this."

Jillian showed no expression. The smile disappeared off her face.

"I will take any punishment you or my uncle can dish out," she said, Believe me no matter what it is I'm pretty sure I have experienced it. We are in a war of our own colonel. You are fighting to in back your position in the raids, and I am fighting to rid my self of you."

Tavington said nothing. He stared at her for a moment, wondering where she gets the guts to talk to anyone the way she did.

" If it is a war you want to call it, thena war it is," Tavington said," I'm ready to take you on."

"Then let the 'war' begin," Jillian said.

" I will tell you right now that i wont go as easy on you as I did when you were younger."

There was a moments silence between the two.

"Do your worst," Jillian said.


	5. Letter Threat

Letter Threat

After using the washroom, Colonel Tavington took Jillian outside for some fresh air.

"Do whatever you want," he said," Just stay out of trouble for once, please."

"Whatever you say, Colonel," Jillian said as she walked away towards the stables.

"I'm watching you," Tavington called," Don't forget-"

"That you have the power to punish me," Jillian called back," I think I get it."

Tavington sighed and then decided that he would go by the practice fields to see how Bordon was doing with the Dragoons. They were practicing with shooting, and many of them were a terrible shot.

"Come on now," Tavington could hear Bordon shouting," I know you can do better than this."

Tavington could not understand how his dragoon could be full of men who stank at shooting a simple little pistol. There was a crash behind him. He turned around, and looked at the stables. There was a cloud of dust coming out from under the door.

"Oh no," Tavington said. He ran into the barn and yelled for Jillian.

"Where are you," he called. There was no answer. Everything seemed to be okay. The colonel looked into the stall at his horse.

"Oh my god," he said.

"HI,"said a loud voice behind him causing him to jump. He looked up at the cieling and sighed.

"Jillian how many times must I tell you not to touch my horse,"Tavington asked.

"What, I didn't do anything to him,"Jillian said. Tavington looked at her.

"You braided his mane," Tavington said,"You cut his tail hair, and you are saying that you didn't touch him."

"I didn't say I didn't touch him," Jillian said," You said I said I didn't touch him."

Tavington really wanted to strangle her just then, but thought better of. He was distracted anyway by a bulge in her dress.

"What do you have under your dress," he asked.

"Nothing," Jillian said.

"Jillian as your caretaker I order you to show me what you have concealed under your dress," Tavington said.

Jillian glared at him, but turned her back on him to pull out whatever she was hiding. There was a small meow coming from the front of Jillians dress.

"Oh lord have mercy," Tavington said.

"What," Jillian said," There was a whole litter of them. You're lucky I only have one."

"Put him back where you found him,"Tavington ordered.

"I can't," Jillian said.

"Why not," the colonel asked.

Jillian pointed to the corner where a little bit of dust still rose up from the ground. Tavington went over slowly, and found a pile of lifeless fur, and three smaller balls of fur next to it. He looked back at Jillian, who was holding the kitten in her left hand. It was continuously attempting you reach up and slap her face with its tiny paw.

"Couldn't I keep him, colonel," Jillian asked. It was the first time she had ever sound even a pinch polite to the colonel. He didn't want to say no, and he didn't want to say yes. It was just a stupid little cat who probably would never have a proper place in the world anyway.

"Ask your uncle," he said when he realized he couldn't decide for himself.

Jillian squeaked with joy and ran from the stables. Tavington couldn't help but laugh, and he ran after her.

(Cornwallis's quarters)

"O'hara I realize the troops are a bit under disiplined, but it is up to Bordon to see that they are trained," the Lord General was saying,"They have two weeks left to prepare."

Jillian didn't bother to knock. She merely entered the room and jumped into her uncles lap. She was very light for a 15-year-old, therfore it didn't hurt her uncle at all.

"Well you seem in high spirits today Jillian," Cornwallis said.

Tavington came in panting slightly, but still held a look of amusement on his face.

"Uncle look what I have found," Jillian said. Cornwallis toom the kitten from Jillian.

"Well, where did you ffind this," Cornwallis asked.

"In the stables," Jillian said happily," Can I keep him, please. I'll take good care of him and love him s if...as if he were you."

O'hara and Cronwallis laughed. Tavington felt she was not only being childish, but sucking up a bit too much.

"Alright my dear you may keep him," Cornwallis said," But remember that he will be your responsibility and yours alone."

"Oh thank you uncle,"Jillian said. She hugged him, and he he gave her a peck on the cheek. Tavington had never seen him do that before.

"Well what shall you name him," O'hara asked.

It was silent for a moment. Jillian looked at Tavington and smiled.

"Tavy," she said.

'Oh joy,' Tavington said,' The last thing I need isa cat named after me.'

"Well why don't you and Tavy go to your quarters. I will send a servant with some food for you and your cat. I must speak a moment with your caretaker."

"Alright," Jillian said," I shall come and disturb you again tomorrow uncle."

Cornwallis laughed," I shall be waiting for you to do so."

The two of them laughed, and Jillian jumped off her uncle. As she passed him by, Jillian made sure to stomp on Colonel Tavingtons foot.

"Forgive me colonel," she said,"I tripped."

Tavington glared at her as she exited the room. Looking back at the General and O'hara, he noticed O'hara staring after Jillian with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Colonel Tavington," Cornwallis said," I have recieved a quite disturbing letter today."

Tavington said nothing.

"It seems that the militia have come up with a new threat to slow our progress down."

"How so sir," Tavington said.

Cornwallis pulled a letter out of his coat and handed it to Tavington. He read it slowly.

_We have recieved word of the Lord Generals niece arriving not too long ago. If I were you I would not let her outside. We wouldn't there to be an accident, or disappearance. Of course, none of this will happen as long as the raids cease._

There was no signature on the letter.

"They have targeted Jillian," Cornwallis said," THEY TARGETED HER!"

"Sir I assure you they will not touch her," Tavington said.

"If they touch her in anyway, you are through here, do you understand me," Cornwallis said.

'Why is that if something happens to her it is my fault,' Tavington asked himself.

"I understand completely, sir," Tavington said aloud.

"Good," Cornwallis said," You are excused from your duties for the rest of the day," Cornwallis said," For I will be spending the majority of with Jillian."

"Yes sir," Tavington said. As he left he heard Cornwallis talking to O'hara,"I do not wish to be disturbed untilI leave Jillian's quarters."

**ok there is my next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I was really bust this week.**

**plaease r+r**


	6. Uncle And Niece

Uncle And Niece

Now that he was relieved of watching Jillian for the rest of the day,Tavington had nothing to do.

He paced around his quarters, trying to think of some way to pass the time. He wished he could go on the raid, but with Jillian around there was no chance of him ever seeing another battle in this war.

'That little brat,' he thought,'one of these days I'm just going to give it to her right in the face.'

He imagined Jillian coming down the hallway, and him running over and slapping her with all the strength he had. He laughed at the thought. There was a bang from across the hall.

'That came from Jillian's room,'Tavington thought. He opened his door and crossed the hall to Jillians' room. Her door was open some and laughter could be heard from the inside. Tavington took a peek. Jillian was sitting on the floor with Tavy in her lap. The Lord General Cornwallis sat on her bed laughing at the cat.

"Oh Jillian i don't know how you always find the strangest creatures," Cornwallis said.

"I'm just lucky," Jillian said," The colonel looked as if he were about to go insane when I showed Tavy to him."

Cornwallis laughed again as Tavy sprang from Jillians' lap and whacked ata fly.

'That's what they were laughing at,' Tavington thought.

"Uncle, I'd like to thank you once again for letting me keep Tavy," Jillian said. The smile faded off her face.

"You are most certainly welcome my dear," Cornwallis said.

"I'm sure that Tavy will be able to keep me company from now until we die," Jillian said.

Tavington watched as cornwallis got down next to Jillian.

"Is something troubling you," he asked.

"I will not lie to you, Uncle, but something is indeed bothering me." Cornwallis put an arm around her while Tavy continued to swat at the bug. Jillian smiled at him.

"Tell me," Cornwallis said. Jillian leaned on her Uncle.

"Well for starters, I miss my mother," Jillian said," Her death was so sudden. Sometimes I wonder to myself whether I could have saved her."

"Oh Jillian," Cornwallis said, pulling her into an embrace," Your mothers death was not your fault. You were there beside her as she went, and that was enough for her. I'm sure that whether she could have been saved or not, she was happy just knowing her daughter was there."

Jillian smiled," And it was enough for me too."

"Now what else is troubling you," Cornwallis asked," I shall not leave until you tell me what is on your mind."

"I'll be straight up Uncle," Jillian said," I want to have children."

If Tavington had a drink with him he would have choked on it. Cornwallis laughed as he pulled his niece into another embrace.

"Oh my dear niece," he said," One day you will get married and have as many children as you want. Right now it's only maternal instinct biting at you. You will have children one day, and I pray they will be as beautiful as you."

The two of them laughed. Tavy meowed playfully at Jillian. He then jumped in her lap, and then back out, and began swtting at the air. Jillian pulled a loose string off her dress and shook it over Tavy's head.

"Well it is getting late," Cornwallis said,"I would like you and Tavy to get some sleep now. Tomorrow I might just take some time out for you and I to go riding."

"What a wonderful idea," Jillian said. She hugged her uncle, and he began to walk out.

Tavington made a run for his quarters. He didn't think the general would appreciate eaves-dropping. He made it to his room and shut the door quietly. Ten seconds later he heard Jillians door click shut, and footsteps echo down the hall and fade out.

"Like Uncle,like niece," He said to himself.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to take this time to remind you all that Jillian is the niece of the Lord General Cornwallis, so remember that she takes advantage of being high-rank. Her mother was filthy rich which turned Jillian into a selfish snob. I just wanted to point that out for future reference. Please continue to read and review. I luv ya lots. -obsessed1**


	7. Knock out and Raid

Knock Out and Raid

The new day arose. The lord general cornwallis rose early to get the horses ready. O'hara had insisted on going along, and the general could not refuse.

"I must go and wake Jillian," Cornwallis said.

"Good morning uncle," said a voice behind him. Cornwallis turned around to find Jillian standing there, dressed and ready to laughed.

"I keep forgetting that you are always early for such an event," Cornwallis said.

Running footsteps sounded behind him. He turned to find Colone Tavington running towards him.

"Sir," he said," I took the liberty to rise early this morning to check the roads. It's safe so far."

"Very good Colonel," Cornwallis said," Ah o'hara, you have decided to join us. I think we will be going now."

Tavington made to go and help Jillian onto her horse, but O'hara pushed in front of him, gave him an evil glare, and went over to Jillian.

"Let me help you up Jillian," he said.

"Why thank you Mr. O'hara," Jillian said. He helped her onto the horse and then handed her the reigns.

"Might I say that you are looking very beautiful today," O'hara said.

Jillian smirked at Tavington then looked back at O'hara," Why sir, you flatter me."

There was no doubt in the colonels mind that 1) O'hara fancied Jillian, and 2) He was flirting.

"Come on Jillian," Cornwallis said," Let's be on our way."

Jillian kicked her horse into a trot. She glanced at Tavington and smirked again. Little did any of them know that it would be the last time she did for a while.

(An hour into the ride)

Jillian and Cornwallis conversed with each other the whole time. Jillian told some tales she had heard around the estate, and Cornwallis mainly brought up new subjects to talk about.

"Jillian your dress is moving," said O'hara from behind.

There was somewhat loud meow coming out from her dress. Cornwallis started laughing.

"Jillian how did you ever get Tavy past the colonel?" he asked as Jillian pulled her kitten out of her dress. She placed him in front of her at a point where he could balance, and then he started cleaning his white and black fur.

There was silence among the trio. Jillian looked around her at the trees and vegetation. one of the bushes shook.

"Uncle," Jillian said," the bush it's-"

Bullets flew in every direction.

"Jillian Get out of range!" her uncle yelled.

A struck him in the shoulder area, and he fell.

"UNCLE CRONWALLIS!" Jillian screeched. It was the first time she had ever said more then 'uncle' to him.

Cornwallis hit the ground and lay motionless. A continental ran from the bushes, drew a blade, and made to bring it down on the General. Jillian jumped off her horse, and landed on Cornwallis.

"Move out of the way girl," the man said.

"You will not touch my uncle," Jillian said. The man drew out a pistol.

"So you are the bastards little niece are you?" he asked. Tavy jumped down from his spot on Jillians' horse and stood on her chest, his back arched in a threatening manner.

The man laughed at the site of Tavy," I know someone who wants to meet you. I think you should come with me."

He was about to grab her but a gunshot stopped him," You will not touch her."

It was O'hara. He began to move towards them, but the man pointed his pistol at Jillian. She held Tavy close to her.

"Take one more step, and I shoot her," the man said.

O'hara stopped.

"Good," the man crowed as he pulled Jillian to her feet," Now, this young lady and I are leaving. If you try to stop me I'll kill her."

"O'hara," Jillian said," take my uncle back to the estate. Come for me later. Don't worry, I have Tavy."

The man put her on his horse, and got on behind her.

"Say good-bye to the Generals precious neice," the man kicked his horse into gallop. Many other ccontinentals followed him.

"JILLIAN!" O'hara hollered. He was breathing hard with anger. He needed to take care of the general before he did anything about Jillian. They may have taken her, but they weren't about to hold her captive; not on O'hara's watch.


	8. Conversing with the Brat

Conversing With The Brat

When Tavington saw O'Hara come through the encampment gates with an unconcious General and no Jillian, he knew he was in a tighter spot then before. He watched from the shooting field as O'Hara rode up to the manor, got off the horse, threw the General over his shoulder, and carried him inside. Two medics ran inside about four seconds after O'Hara did.

'He's pretty strong for such a small fellow,' Tavington thought. He went into the manor to see what was happening. O'Hara had taken Cornwallis to his quarters. Tavington could tell he was coming to, because, if he listened carefully, he could hear the general mumbling," Where is my niece. Where is Jillian."

The medics didn't answer. They thought he was just being dillusional. Then, as Tavington watched, the generals' eyes opened, and he sat up yelling.

"They took Jillian! I want her back. NOW!"

The medics pushed him back down. They had the bullet halfway out when he sat up. This was Tavingtons time to shine. Jillian had been taken by the militia, or just rebelious continentals, and now ws his chance to earn his place back on the field. He turned around and ran outside.

"Assemble the Green Dragoon," he called. Men all over the estate quickly gathered around the colonel. Some had their horses and others just brought themselves. Tavington raised his hand for silence.

" Now, the lord Generals niece, as some of you already know, was captured today by continentals," Tavington said," It will be our job to bring her back. My instructions are as follows: if they have harmed her in any way, they shall be burned alive. If she is in the same condition she was when she left, they will only suffer a quick hanging. Any rsistance, and they shall be shot. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the Dragoon said in unison. Tavington mounted his horse.

" Move out," he called. The Green Dragoon was out once again with the fearless Butcher leading them again.

(The Woods)

Jillian sat facing a tree. Her hands had been tied around it by whoever it was that took her from her uncle. Tavy sat in her lap, purring as he stared at her.

"Tavy, if you are a good cat, then bite my bonds," Jillian said. The merely stared at her, and then attempted to whack her with his tiny paw. Jillian laughed. She looked at the tree. She was suddenly reminded of her Uncle, and hoped that he was okay. She didn't know what she would do, or where she would go without him there with her. She looked behind her at the men sitting around the small fire they had built.

"What're you going to with the brat?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know," said the one that had Jillian earlier," Maybe I'll just kill her. Or maybe I could keep her for me."

The men laughed at that remark.

"You dirty pig," Jillian said. The men looked up at her. Jillians captor rose to his feet.

"What was that you said," he asked.

"I said you dirty...pig," Jillian said nice and slow," Do you need me to spell it for you?"

"I know how to spell it," the man said.

"Could have fooled me," Jillian said.

"I wouldn't be talking like that if I were in your position," the man said," When we get angry we tend to do...stupid things."

He ran a finger down her cheek and began moving down towards her breast. Tavy jumped up and bit the man as hard as his little teeth would allow. The man hollered in pain. Tavy jumped down and curled up on Jillians' lap.

"Good kitty," Jillian said," You are a smart find."

"You and that cat are going to die," the man said.

"If you can shoot straight," Jillian said. The man slapped her as hard as he could. Jillian cried out from the surprise and pain of it. A gunshot echoed around them. Turning, the man saw one of his comrads go down.

"How dare you strike a woman," said a very familiar voice. Everything was dead silent. The Green Dragoon moved out from its hiding spot, and surrounded the men and Jillian. Jillian kept her head down. The force of the blow gave her a headache, and it hurt to move it. A hand touched her shoulder.

"My lady," said a strange voice," Don't worry. We'll get you out of this."

Jillian felt her bonds being cut. A Pistol cocked behind her.

"She stays where she is," said her captors voice.

"Sir you are surrounded by half a hundred men," Said Tavingtons voice," I assure you that you will die before you can even pull the trigger on her."

"It takes a few seconds for a man to die after getting shot, and in that time I can shoot her," the man said.

There was a tense silence around the camp. Jillians bonds had been cut down to a single thread. They snapped from the weight of her limp body. Tavington watched as Jillian went down.He knew at that moment that she was scared. Probably more scared then she would ever allow anyone to see.

"Sir you have done enough to this young lady," Tavington said," Drop your weapon."

The man showed no sign of giving up. The rest of his men surrendered without a fight.

"Drop your weapon," Tavington said again. The man kept it aimed at Jillian. One of the soldiers picked up a stone. The man was looking from Tavington to Jillian and back. The soldier then threw the stone as hard as he could. It was a direct hit. The man mans wrist broke , and he dropped the pistol.

"Shoot him," Tavington said. The woods were filled with echoing gunshots. The man stood for a couple of second then dropped to the ground.

"My lady," said the soldier who tried to free Jillian. She opened her eyes," I don't feel very well."

"Bordon," said Tavington," Give her to me." Bordon picked Jillian up and helped Tavington pull her on. Tavy meowed. He was still by the tree.

"Tavy," Jillian said. Bordon borught Tavy to her. Tavington kicked his horse into a light trot. He had done it. He saved Cornwallis's niece.

About an hour into the trip back to the estate Tavington began conversing with Jillian," Are you alright?"

"No," Jillian said," I'm not."

"Well you had a rough day," Tavington said.

Jillian didn't say anything. She stroked Tavy under the chin. It was his favorite spot to be stroked.

"Colonel Tavington," Jillian said," Do you remeber when I said that I have gone through every punishment possible?"

"Yes," Tavington said," I remember. That was the same day you pointed out that we were in a war of our own."

"Well I lied," Jillian said. Tavington stared at the back of her head.

"You lied," he repeated. Jillian nodded

"My mother couldn't bare to have anyone lay their hands on me like that."

"I see," Tavington said," I must be honest, if ever you were to be struck by someone it should have been by my hand, not his."

Jillian laughed," I suppose I can't argue with you on that one." The two were silent.

"My uncle," Jillian sid," Is he alright?"

" He will be, once he sees you," Tavington said.

Jillian smiled. Tavington felt a sense of bondage between himself and Jillian. He couldn't remember ever being able to talk to her like this. The estate came into view.

Tavington kicked his horse into a gallop. The Dragoon members on horseback followed siut, and the ones on foot began running. The gates opened for them. Jillian didn't even wait for Tavington to stop the horse. She grabbed Tavy and jumped off, then ran inside.

"Now I think we are getting somewhere," Tavington said aloud.


	9. Tavingtons Reward

Tavingtons' reward

Tavington followed Jillian inside. It was amazing how weak those men were. All he ahd to do was find them, have 50 different guns pointed at them, kill one and then take Jillian.

Jillian opened her uncles door slowly," Uncle?"

"Jillian!" Tavington heard Cornwallis yelp.

He went to the door and peeked in. Jillian was hugging her uncle like she never hugged him before.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Jillian said," I thought they killed."

"With how long you were gone I was afriad they had already killed you," Cornwallis said.

"They would have sir," Tavington piped up.

Cornwallis and Jillian stared at him.

"If it hadn't been for Tavy," Tavington finished.

"Colonel how do you know this," Cornwallis asked.

"It was amazing uncle," Jillian said," Colonel Tavington saved my life."

Cornwallis was shocked," How did you do it?"

"With a little help from my Dragoon," Tavington said," The men that snatched her were pure cowards."

"Did I hear Jillians' voice?" said a voice in the hallway. O'Hara poked his head through the doorway.

"Jillian," he said. He ran over to her and hugged her," Thank God you're safe."

He let go of her and looked her up and down.

"Good heavens child, what happened to your face,"O'Hara asked.

There was a large bruise forming over the spot where the man had hit her.

"One of my captors struck me," Jillian said," Because I said he couldn't shoot straight."

Cornwallis laughed at that," Are you alright? What happened to the man who struck you?"

"The colonel had him shot," Jillian said.

"I see," Cornwallis said. He looked at Colonel Tavington," Thank you Colonel, for bringing my niece back. You shall be rewarded for this."

Jillian sat down in a chair next to her uncles bed. O'Hara did the same and set his chair as close as he could to Jillian. She didn't notice this, for she was watching her uncle and Tavington as they spoke. Tavington, who was looking out of the corner of his eye, seemed to have been the only person who noticed.

"There shall be a ball in your honor, and it will be there that you recieve your reward," Cornwallis said," We shall have it in three days from now, because I can't get out of bed until two days from now."

Jillian laughed. Cornwallis smiled at her.

"Until then, colonel, you are relieved of your duties," Cornwallis said.

"Thank you sir," Tavington said.

"You are dismissed," Cornwallis said.

Tavington bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you Colonel," said Jillian.

Tavington looked at her.

"For caring so much to keep me alive," Jillian said. Tavington smiled at her and left.

As he left he heard O'Hara ask," Jillian, I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me to the ball?"

Tavington paused in front of his door to listen.

"I suppose so," Jillian said in an unsure tone.Whether O'Hara noticed the tone or not, he seemed to have ignored it.

"Wonderful,'' he said," We will have a good time, I assure you."

Tavington rolled his eyes and retired for the evening.


	10. The Ball

The Ball

The day before the ball was to take place Tavington was wandering around trying to find Jillian. She was supposed to be waiting for him outside his quarters half an hour ago. It was eerily silent today. No one seemed to want to speak at all.

"Jillian," Tavington called," Jillian where have you got to this time."

"Nowhere special," said Jillian's voice behind him. Tavington turned around quickly.

"Would you please stop sneaking up behind me," he asked.

"Colonel Tavington," Jillian said in false astonishment," I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. You saved my life and I repay you by sneaking up on you? Rediculous."

She walked past him giggling. Tavinvgton followed her.

"You were supposed to wait for me outside my quarters," he said," Why did you disobey me?"

"I was waiting for you outside your quarters," Jillian said," I ended up having to follow you becuase you didn't seem to want to look down."

"Why would I want to look on the floor," Tavington asked," The floor has nothing but filth on it."

"Colonel use your common sense," Jillian said," I was waiting for you like you said, but you took so long, so I sat down on the floor. You should really think about looking down once in a while."

Tavington stared at her. Now he felt rather foolish. How could he not think of looking down? She had been sittingthere the whole time.

"Why did you not say anything?" Tavington said," I thought you had run off somewhere."

"I'm sorry Colonel," Jillian said innocently," You just looked so funny. There you were, shouting my name, and I was standing behind you the whole time."

She giggled again.

"Next time you say something, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Jillian said.

"Don't do that," Tavington said.

"Jillian," came a voice by the manor house. Jillian and Tavington turned around to see O'Hara running towards them.

"What does he want now," Tavington asked.

"Now,now Colonel be nice to the poor fellow," Jillian said. She wa obviously amused by this whole thing.

"Jillian," O'Hara said once he reached them,"Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

"Jillian does not have permission from her uncle, nor did he inform me that she would be going with anyone today except me," Tavington said.

"Colonel Tavington I have permission from the Lord General himself to take Jillian riding," O'Hara said," Whether you like it or not she will come with me. Come Jillian."

As she walked by, Tavington heard her muttering under her breath," What am I a hound?"

Colonel Tavington arrived at the ball ten minutes after it began. He walked in, grabbed a glass of champagne, and began searching around for Jillian and O'Hara.

"Ah Tavington," said Cornwallis's voice behind him," You're here at last. I have some peoeple who have been waiting to meet you."

"Where is Jillian and O'Hara," Tavington asked as Cornwallis steered him into the chattering crowd.

"They're around here somewhere," Cornwallis said happily," Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce the Colonel of the Green Dragoons, and rescuer of my niece, William Tavington."

The group of people around him clapped politely and then squeezed into a tighter circle to shake his hand. After about five minutes of having his hand sqeezed by complete strangers, Tavington moved away to grab a new glass, this time of wine. He took a quick sip and then looked around. People on the dance floor were staring at him as they twirled by. One of the couples didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. That couple was none other then Jillian and O'Hara. Tavington put his glass down slowly as he watched their progress across the floor.The music stopped and O'Hara bowed to Jillian and she gave a little curtsy.Tavington saw the orchestra getting ready to start playing again. Quickly making up his mind, he walked swiftly across the room to Jillian and O'Hara. They both stopped talking and stared at him.

"Jillian would you give me the honor of having this dance," Tavington said.

Jillian smiled," Yes." She handed O'Hara her wine glass, told him she'd be right back, and headed onto the dance floor with Colonel Tavington. The music started, and everyone began to dance again. Tavington didn't think that he would enjoy dancing with Jillian as much as he was at the moment. Unlike so many women he had danced with before, Jillian was letting Tavington lead, which made everything easier for him. For a few minutes the two glided across the floor, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Have you had dance lessons at all in your life," Tavington asked.

"No," Jillian said witha smirk," I picked it up from watching my mother."

"You dance divinely," Tavington said.

"You flatter me," Jillian said," Really."

The music stopped and Jillian and Tavington stared at each other until O'Hara came and got Jillian.

"Would you allow me to dance with you one more time before this night is through," Tavington asked.

"Of course," Jillian said. O'Hara whisked her off into the crowd.

About half an hour later, Tavington had just come back off the dance floor, when he saw O'Hara and Jillian going out into the gardens. He followed at a distnce so that he wouldn't be seen. Jillian and O'Hara were sitting on a bench with their backs to the ballroom. Tavington ducked down behind a rose bush to listen.

"You're going to be sixteen soon," O'Hara said," There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Jillian said. Tavington could have sworn he caught a note of discomfort in her voice. There was silence between the two.

"Jillian," O'Hara said," Ho do you feel about me?"

"Uh...," Said Jillian," Well..You're very kind and polite. It is a good quality for anyone to be polite."

_If I wasn't eaves dropping I would openly laugh,_Tavington said.

"I am not afraid to admit that I think you are very beautiful," O'Hara said," And if your uncle gives his permission, would you allow me to court you?"

There was a stunned silence. Tavington had frozen to the spot with the shock of the question.

"I'm flattered to hear that you...respect me enough to want to court me," Jillian said.

"But," O'Hara urged.

"But I would like some time to think things over, and you need to get my uncles permission."

_Good girl. Smart girl, _Tavington said. He got up slowly and hid behind a group of chattering women.

"Jillian," came Cornwallis's voice from the doorway," Ah there you are. The ball ends in and hour and I can't let you do anything else until you dance with me."

Tavington headed back inside through a side door. He watched as Jillian and her uncle began dancing, and then ,to his delight, O'Hara come in looking slightly disappointed. This ball had turned out to be a good one, but now he knew he would be keeping a closer eye on Jillian.


	11. In The Mind Of Jillian

In The Mind of Jillian

_I don't want to give Captain O'Hara an answer. I don't even know what I want to do. Do I say yes and allow myself to be married to him someday, or do I say no and wait for someone else to come along? Or will I be an old maid? I asked Tavy this morning what I should do, but he only hissed when I said O'Hara's name. I guess that was a 'no'. Or maybe a 'heavens no'._

_If only Colonel Tavington had been there when O'Hara asked. He could have given an answer for me, and then pulled me away to have a dance and get my mind off it. But he wasn't, and now I am blinded as to what I should do. O'Hara still hasn't talked to my uncle, because my uncle is still asking me if I am ill. _

_I tried to hint to Colonel Tavington when I danced with him for a second time that O'Hara had asked to court me, and I think he got the message, but before he had even said anything, my uncle called the room to order and began his announcement of Tavingtons' reward. He recieved a medal and his spot back in raiding. He will be watching me only when my uncle needs him to. The issue between O'Hara and myself were driven completely out of his mind. I didn't blame him of course, but I would have liked it if he could have done something about it._

_Meanwhile O'Hara seems to be trailing me more then usual. I first noticed it when I was out in the gardens earlier today. Colonel Tavington had gone out on a raid ( it was his first one since he got back on he job). I decided that I would go outside just for a little bit. I took Tavy with me, and as I walked he began to spit and hiss. I looked in the direction he was, and founf O'Hara hurriedly backing off and interesting himself in a rose on a rose bush. I had to turn my back so Tavy couldn't see him. He was still hissing a little when we reached my quarters, and stopped when my uncle came in to see me. He took Tavy into his arms and Tavy began purring contentedly. My uncle stroked him and spoke to me as he did so. _

_"Did you have anyone in mind," he had asked me. _

_I didn't understand him. Then he told me that when I turn sixteen people were going to want to court me, and because I am the niece of the Lord General, there will be a lot of men lining up for me. What wouldn't I give to have had had the heart to tell him that someone had already asked for a reserved spot in courting me. I couldn't do it though, and I ended up telling him I just hadn't thought about it. I decided that since O'Hara was the one who is sure of what he wants, he should be the one to tell my uncle. The longer he waits to ask, the longer I wait to decide. _


	12. Getting Involved

Getting Involved

If Tavington had not heard the conversation between Jillian and O'Hara, he would have assumed, like Cornwallis, that Jillian was sick. She waited for Tavington outside his quarters without sitting down, she didn't make sarcastic remarks to him when he took her out into the gardens, and she didn't try to stomp on his foot when she passed him. In fact, she was doing all the things Tavington had hoped she would do when she first arrived. She spent most of her time locked up in her quarters with Tavy. When she wasn't in her quarters, she would sit in her uncles quarters and read. Sometimes she would go outside and ride a horse by herself. She barely made a noise at all. Tavington would have been happy about the sudden change if he didn't think it was so wrong. Something was on her mind, and Tavington wanted to know what it was.

"Jillian," he said one day as he walked with her out in the gardens," Something is troubling you, and don't say there isn't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Do you spend that much time looking at my eyes," Jillian asked.

"Don't talk to me like that," Tavington said," Now tell me what is wrong."

Jillian stopped walking. Tavington did so too.

''Can we sit," Jillian asked. Tavington nodded and they both sat down. He knew fully well what was wrong, but if he was going to do anything about it, he had to hear Jillian tell him herself, because he wasn't supposed to hear the conversation last night in the first place.

"It was Captain O'Hara," Jillian said.

"Did he do something to you," Tavington said in false curiosity.

"No," Jillian said," It's more what he asked."

"oh," Tavington said.

"He asked to...well,"Jillian said.

"Go on you can tell me," Tavington said kindly.

"Well," Jillian said," He asked to...when I'm sixteen I mean...He asked to...court me."

Tavington looked at her," And what did you say."

It was like a bomb exploded in Jillian," I told him I wanted time to think about it. I don't know what to do. It was so unexpected and I tried to hint it to you at the ball when we were dancing, but my uncle interrupted me, and I was hoping you would give him an answer for me, but I couldn't tell you so now I have that hanging over my head too and-"

"Ok," Tavington said loudly," Ok calm down."

Jillian took a deep breath and looked at Tavington.

"Now," he said," Why don't we go and speak to your uncle about this?"

"No," Jillian said quickly," If I tell him he might say it's a wonderful idea, and if that happens I might have to marry O'Hara before I even decide to let him court me."

"Hmm," Tavington said," That's true. Well I think I should go and have a word with O'Hara."

"Why," Jillian asked.

"Well he should have waited until you were more prepared," Tavington said," And I think that he ought to know that."

"Oh please don't," Jillian said,"I know I am a little unsure of this whole thing, but I don't know what I want to happen. Just don't say anything."

"Alright I won't," Tavington said," Why don't we leave it at that for now? I will figure something out."

"Thank you," Jillian said.

"Now I believe you have a cat to be feeding?"

"How do you know that?" Jillian asked," You haven't been watching the times I feed Tavy."

Tavington pointed to the ground. Jillian looked to find a black and white kitten attempting to climb onto her lap by using her dress as a ladder. She laughed and picked Tavy up.

"I'll go and feed him," Jillian said. The two stood up.

"Colonel Tavington," Jillian said.

''what," Tavington said.

Jillian through her arms around his neck," Thanks."

She let go of him and ran inside. He stared after her. Tavington did not tell Jillian that he already knew what he was going to do to help her. All she had to do was stall O'Hara until her birthday, which was next month.


	13. Lost And Found

Lost And Found

Tavington was having one of the strangest dreams he had ever had in his life. He had asked Cornwallis if he could court Jillian, and the next thing he knew he was standing at an alter putting a ring on her finger. An angered yell echoed around him, and he turned around to find O'Hara pointing a pistol at Jillian. There was a loud bang, and Tavington shot upward in bed. There was another bang, smaller then the first. Tavington jumped out of bed. He was stil fully dressed, because he had been too tired to take them off. He went out into the hall. There was noise coming from Jillian's room. O'Hara was already at her door and knocking on it.

"Not now," Jillian's voice said.

"Jillian what's wrong," O'Hara said.

The door opened and Jillian came running out. She slipped on the carpet and Tavington caught her before she fell.

"Oh," Jillian said," I'm sorry Colonel."

"What on earth is the matter," O'Hara asked.

"Tavy," Jillian said," he's gone. I went to feed him this morning and I can't find him."

She wrenched herself out of Tavingtons grip and ran towards her uncles quarters. She found when she entered that her uncle was still sleeping. Tavington came up behind her and was about to ask what she was doing when she started giggling.

"What is so funny," Tavington whisered. Jillian pulled hi mfurther into the room and pointed at Cornwallis. On seeing what she was pointing at, Tavington couldn't help but chuckle. Tavy was laying on Cornwallis's chest sleeping. Jillian moved towards the bed. Tavington backed out of the room. O'Hara walked past him into the room. Jillian had sat down next to her uncle, and petted Tavy, who opened his eyes slowly and began kneading Cornwallis's chest. Cornwallis was startled awake.

"Don't," he said not realizing he was even awake.

"Good morning uncle," Jillian said.

"Oh, good morning Jillian, dear," Cornwallis said," What are you doing in here?"

"I lost my cat, and I was going to ask you if you knew where he was, but i was saved the trouble when I came in here."

"How so," Corwallis asked. Jillian pointed to his chest, and Cornwallis looked down, noticing Tavy for the first time. He laughed,"I thought i felt something sitting on me when I was sleeping." Tavy arched his back purring loudly. He then rubbed his face against Cornwallis's face.

"Congratulations uncle," Jillian said as Cornwallis scratched Tavy's tiny back," You are now marked as Tavy's property."

"I'm at least glad we're friends," Cornwallis said laughing. Jillian hugged him," oh I must admit Jillian. You and Tavy the best things that have happened to me since this war started."

"I was thinking the same thing about you," Jillian said.

Cornwallis looked at O'Hara, and a light seemed to flicker on inside his head. Tavington came back into the room.

"Which reminds me," Cornwallis said," Jillian, O'Hara came to see me yesterday about something."

Tavington froze,_oh no._

"He said he asked you a week ago to let him court you," Cornwallis said," And I want to know how you feel about it?"

Jillian looked helplessly at Tavington," I don't know howI feel about it."

"I gave her time to think about it," O'Hara said.

"I take it you haven't decided," Cornwallis said.

"No," Jillian said," I-I don't really know if-if I-"

"The decision was made a bit difficult for her," Tavington spoke up. Jillian looked at him.

"Colonel what do you mean?"

"Well," Tavington said," I asked Jillian a couple of days ago the same question O'Hara did."

O'Hara dropped all the papers he had been holding," You did WHAT!"

"That's right O'Hara," Tavington said," I have been spending all this time with Jillian, and I found that her personnality is exactly whatIwant in a wife. She told me that O'Hara had already asked, but I told her that whatever decision she makes I'll be happy for her."

Jillian looked like she could just jump for joy. She hoped that Tavington would do something like this.

"Well," Cornwallis said slowly,"I don't know if I should approve of any of you, but I will wait and see what Jillian wants, because this is a big thing for her."

O'Hara looked so abgry at that moment.

"Yes well," O'Hara said," Tavington might I speak to you for a moment?"

He walked out of the room without waiting for an answer. Tavington got up, and was about to walk out when something with a soft silky feeling touched his hand. It was Jillian's hand. She was looking at him with eyes full of gratefullness. He smiled at her and went onto the hall where O'Hara awaited him.

"Yes," Tavington said. O'Hara grabbed him by the collar and got in his face," I don't know what you think you are doing, but if you are smart you will back down now. Jillian will be _my _wife, not yours."

Tavington pulled out of his grip and hissed back," Don't you dare try to decide her future. Jillian will make her choice, and go with the one she wants. If you're smart you will stay out of my way _sir._In case you are wondering, this is not for my benefit. I'm doing this for Jillian, and just be lucky it's just me. When she's sixteen she'll have more lining up for her."

Tavington stared at him as he began to move away," We'll see who she wants now won't we? You think they call me the butcher out there? Wait til you see me in action if you get in my way."


	14. Overheard

Overheard

Jillian was trying to keep her two 'contestants' at bay for as long asshe possibly could. O'Hara was starting to catch on, and went to the Lord General to complain.

"She's stalling, sir," O'Hara said," She knows you wont approve until she picks, and she's stalling now."

"Come now O'Hara," Cornwallis said, not bothering to hide his annoyance," If you want my neice, and love her like you are always saying you do, then give her all the time she wants. Besides, you don't see Colonel Tavington complaining."

"That is because he doesn't care," O'Hara said," He only asked to court Jillian because he favors her, and he feels I'm not good enough for her."

"O'Hara that is the most rediculous thing I everheard you accuse the colonel of," Cornwallis said," Now, if you are this much in a hurry to hear the decision thenI will talk to Jillian about speeding it up, but for right now just be patient with her. This is a rather tight spot you two have put her in."

"Yes," O'Hara said," I didn't think about that."

"Well," Cornwallis said," You go and enjoy Sunday while it's still here, and I will go and speak with Jillian. Do you know where she is?"

"She's locked herself up in her quarters," O'Hara said," Hasn't come out for hours."

Cornwallis sighed and went to go talk to Jillian.

* * *

"Oh Tavy," Jillian said," What on earth am I going to do?" 

Tavy tilted his black and white face up to her and stared at her. He then reached up with his little paw, and swatted at the curls of hair hanging off of Jillian's bun. She laughed.

"You are so easily distracted," Jillian said.

"Jillian," said a voice through the door," Jillian are you sleeping?"

"No I'm not," Jillian said. She went to the door and opened it," Hello uncle."

"Really on a day as fine as this I expected to have Tavington in my office complaining to me that you were giving him trouble again," Cornwallis said.

Jillian laughed," Well I feel that my quarters are the safest place right now. I wish to enjoy Sunday without the same question ringing in my head all day."

"Ah, well," Cornwallis said," You know you can't keep them waiting forever."

"I know," Jillian sighed.

"Which is why I have come to tell you that I am giving you a due date," Cornwallis said.

"Oh Uncle please don't," Jillian said.

"I'm sorry Jillian, but I cannot have O'Hara coming to me every day and asking about your decision. You have until the day after your birthday. If by then you haven't decided, I will decide for you. Agreed?"

"Yes," Jillian sighed," It's not like I would have had a choice anyway."

"Oh come now," Cornwallis said," You will figure out who you are most comfortable with in time, and the decision you make will make you happy. I know it will."

He kissed Jillian on the top of her head and left. Tavy was growling very low. Jillian looked at him.

"You watch your mouth," Jillian told him. Tavy meowed lightly.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and most of the officers were in the ballroom, spending the last couple of hours of their free day drinking. Though many were drunk and talking in very loud voices, none could drown out the voice of O'Hara, who was just downing his tenth mug of beer. Tavington was quite amused at seeing his superior being more drunk then he was. In fact, for the first time in a while, Tavington was completely sober. O'Hara was sitting there among a small group of officers, and talking loudly about how stupid it was to try to take someone when someone else had already asked for that persons hand. Tavington laughed to himself. He didn't mind that O'Hara was trying to make him mad, because he didn't plan on giving in, but then...

"That Jillian," O'Hara said," She's a pretty girl, oh yes."

He gulped the rest of his beer down, and was handed another.

"I can't wait to get her in bed with me," O'Hara said," She knows she wants some from me. The little slut."

"Now just a damn moment," Tavington said," Don't you dare speak about Jillian that way."

Captain Bordon pulled him back down," Don't make him do worse then he already is."

"I could have saved her that day," O'Hara said," Then I wouldn't be here with you fine gentlemen. I'd be in my quarters with Jillian."

Tavington made another move to get up but Bordon held him down," Don't. He's just drunk."

"Just wait," Tavington growled," I'll get himgood.''

"Oh my," Bordon said," You're not the only one."

"What are you talking about," Tavington asked. Bordon pointed to the door, where a green dress was disappearing around the corner. There was only one person Tavington knew who had a dress that green.

"Jillian," Tavington called. He ran out of the ballroom.

A door slammed above him. Tavington reached the landing on the second floor and went straight to Jillian's door.

"Jillian," he said as he knocked on the door," Jillian let me in."

The lock on the door clicked, and Tavington opened it. Jillian was laying down on her bed, and Tavy was sitting on her stomache, purring with his eyes closed as Jillian absentmindedly scratched his ears.

"Jillian,"Tavington said," Im sorry you had to hear that."

"I'm not," Jillian said," It made my choice so much easier."

Tavington stared at her.

"Colonel Tavington," Jillian said," Do you really want to court me, or did you just do that to help me with O'Hara."

"I don't really know," Tavington said," Both now that I think about it."

Jillian nodded," I appreciate it. My uncle gave me a due date. I have til after my birthday to decide you know. I think I know who I am going to pick."

Tavington sat down next to her, and looked into her eyes," Do you know how strange it's going to be, if I get married to you?"

Jillian laughed," That's the only thing I could ever thibk about. We used to despise each other. I think this war is a tie."

"I agree," Tavington said," Now I think you should go to sleep, and once again I apologize for what you heard down there."

"It's alright," Jillian said," I'm not the one who should be worried about it."

"Nor I," Tavington said as he went to the door.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Jillian said. Tavington left the room. If anything, he just saved Jillian from having to do anything with O'Hara, and that's exactly what he had been trying to do.


	15. Catscratch

**Note: I hope anyone who watches catscratch on nickalodeon minds me using it as a title for my next chapter. **

Catscratch

O'Hara entered Jillian's quarters and found that she was not there. Tavy was asleep on her bed, purring as he dreamed a sweet dream. O'Hara approached the cat slowly. He had grown a lot since Jillian found him in that barn. O'Hara reached out slowly and stroked Tavy behind the ears. In aflash, Tavy's cotent purring turned to a threatening growl and he opened his eyes and slashed at O'Hara's hand. Three welts formed in his hand, and then began to bleed rapidly. Tavy continued to spit and growl, causing O'Hara to back out of the room clutching his bloody hand. About a minute after O'Hara disappeared, Jillian came in.

"Tavy what's wrong," she asked when she saw Tavy standing on her bed with an arched back and bared claws and fangs. She went slowly to her cat and reached out and stroked him. He began to pur loudly. Jillian sat down and Tavy jumped onto her lap.

"It was that O'Hara again wasn't it," she asked more to herself then the cat.

"Jillian," Cornwallis's voice echoed down the hall. He sounded angry. Jillian stood up and Tavy started growling again. She wrapped him lightly on the head," Knock it off you."

She went to her Uncle's quarters, and entered slowly," You called me Uncle."

"Yes I did," Cornwallis said," Would you care to explain to me why your cat slashed one of my officers?"

Jillian looked down at Tavy who meowed innocently at her.

"I didn't know he did," Jillian said," Honest I didn't."

"Jillian come sit down," Cornwallis said. She came in further and found Colonel Tavington sitting down as well, and O'Hara by the window having his hand wrapped. Jillian sat down next to Tavington.

"I heard about the events of last night and the things said by General O'Hara," Cornwallis said," I know what he said about you, and I know you are upset about it. That is no reason to train an animal to cut open and officers skin-"

"Train him," Jillian interrupted," I did nothing of the sort, and you of all people should know that."

"I can think of no other explaination to the way Tavy has acted," Cornwallis said," The only way he could have done something like that was if someone trained him to do it."

"Sir," Colonel Tavington said,"You wouldn't honestly think that the Lord Generalsniece would go andmake an animal do something likethat-"

"Colonel TavingtonI don't recall anyone asking your opinion," Cornwallis said," Now Jillian I am telling you right now,undowhat you have taught Tavy todo, or I will have him put down."

"You wouldn't dare," Jillian shouted," How can you believe this..this...powder faced fool over your own niece?"

She got up and ran from the room with Tavy in her arms.

"Jillian," Tavington called.

"Let her go," Cornwallis said," She'll get over it."


	16. Alone

Alone

Jillian had heard her uncle when he said she would get over it. She would get over it alright, but she wouldn't be at Middleton place when she did. Something had changed in Cornwallis since she arrived. He seemed to be more cross, and many of the things that had been happening seemed to be Jillians fault. In truth, Jillian had done nothing wrong since the night she overheard General O'Hara talking about her. Jillian was taking nothing with her. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that her uncle had really hit a nerve when he accused her of training Tavy to make an officer bleed. She didn't blame Tavy for doing what he did. O'Hara knew as well as anyone that Tavy didn't like him.This was the end of the line for Jillian. She wasn't going to chose who should be the one to court her, and she wasn't going to be around for anyone to blame their issues on her.

"Come one Tavy," she whispered to her cat. She scooped him up into her arms, and slowly opened her door. It was about ten o'clock at night. Everyone seemed to be in bed. Jillian knew her uncle was already asleep.

"Now don't you make a sound until we get outside," Jillian warned Tavy. He started purring and attempted to bury his face in the meaty area of Jillian's arm. she stroked behind his ears, and then ran out of her room and towards the front door. She made it to the door. She opened that as quietly as she could and slipped out.

_You've got to be joking,_Jillian said as she stared at the gates. Some one had left them wide open.

_This makes my life two times easier,_Jillian thought.

She ran through the gates and disappeared.

In the second story window on the left side of the house, Colonel Tavington watched as she disappeared.

* * *

"She left," Cornwallis said," Why would she leave?" 

He sat in his chair with his head in his hand. Tavington and O'Hara stood across the desk from him. O'Hara looked close to tears.

"Sir," Tavington said,"She'll come back-"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE TAVINGTON," Cornwallis burst out," You had your glory when you saved her, now get over it."

"What glory," Tavington said," I found no glory in having to march through those woods and possibly find your neice lying dead or lynched."

"Be quiet," Cornwallis said.

"NO,"Tavington screeched," no you be silent. I'm tired of watching you blame everything that happens around here on Jillian. I hit my limit of patience yesterday when you accused her of teaching a cat-A CAT- to slash this blundering fools hand. How could you blame your niece sir, your own niece? Did you ever take into consideration that your neice ran away for that reason?"

There was a ringing silence. Cornwallis was looking at Tavington as if he just slapped him around the face. O'Hara had just completely frozen.

"We will all go together and find her," Cornwallis said, not taking his eyes off Tavington," Get your Dragoon together Colonel. Dismissed."

Tavington stormed from the room. How could Cornwallis even think that Jillian would do anything like what he accused her of? Jillian was alittle brat, but Tavington knew she would never do anything to hurt a british officer. He knew which direction they had to go. He had watched Jillian leave last night and he had an idea of where she went.


End file.
